


La fin de tout

by malurette



Category: Affinity - Sarah Waters
Genre: Break Up, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: C'est déjà bien assez dur que Helen se marie, si au moins elle avait choisi un étranger ! regrette Margaret, blessée.
Relationships: Helen Prior/Margaret Prior





	La fin de tout

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La fin de tout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>/  
>  **Base :** Affinity  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Margaret -> Helen  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Sarah Waters, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Ici se séparent les routes » + contrainte accessoire “fleurs” pour (17 mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** IDAHo  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

Helen m’annonce si calmement que mon frère l’a demandée en mariage…  
Nous serons sœurs désormais, dit-elle.   
Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois ma sœur ! C’est moi qui voulais t’épouser.  
Nous serons toujours près l’une de l’autre, prétend-elle.  
Au contraire tout nous séparera.  
Lui… Quelle horreur. De tous les hommes, pourquoi accepter l’offre de celui-ci !

Je suis une mauvaise femme : je suis l’enfant de mon père bien plus que la fille de ma mère, et si peu la sœur de son frère. Mon père me comprenait et je comprenais mon père ; jamais je n’ai pu ressembler à ma mère, et jamais je n’ai vraiment aimé ce frère qui possède ce que je n’ai pas. Le nom de mon père, la liberté, et maintenant ton cœur !  
Que ne puis-je t’épouser moi…  
Est-ce pour sauver des apparences que tu te caches dans ses bras ? Ne peux-tu continuer à les braver par amour de moi ? Et pourquoi d’abord devoir s’y tenir… Il est tellement injuste de ne pouvoir être au grand jour avec la femme que l’on aime !  
Helen se dit flattée de l’attention qui lui est portée… 

Tu ne rends pas compte du mal que tu me fais en me trahissant ainsi. Et malgré ce mal que tu me fais, tu vois encore que je t’aime. Je t’aime plus que tout. Pourquoi dois-tu me quitter ?  
Cette séparation est pire que la mort. Je ne puis y trouver nulle consolation. Sans toi, me voilà promise à la désolation éternelle. Séparées à jamais… Nous ne nous retrouverons plus jamais.   
Les fleurs qui ornent les fiançailles de la belle Helen, puis son mariage… pourraient aussi bien être une couronne mortuaire pour mon amour. Pour ma propre vie. Elles rappellent par trop des funérailles…

C’est ici que tout s’arrête.


End file.
